There are various medical devices for delivering at least two drug agents from separate reservoirs. Such drug agents may comprise a first and a second medicament. Such a medical device includes a dose setting mechanism for delivering the drug agents automatically or manually by the user.
The medical device can be an injector, for example a hand-held injector, especially a pen-type injector, that is an injector of the kind that provides for administration by injection of medicinal products from one or more multidose cartridges. In particular, the present invention relates to such injectors where a user may set the dose.
The drug agents may be contained in two or more multiple dose reservoirs, containers or packages, each containing independent (single drug compound) or pre-mixed (co-formulated multiple drug compounds) drug agents.